Norway's Last Nerve
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Norway's cursing has gotten way out of hand, so what do his fellow Nordics do? Take away his largest stress reliever!


**So I got a request on Tumblr for a fic where Norway swear a lot so the other nordics stop him from hitting Denmark (which I see as one of his stress relievers, so it's a pretty big fuck over.**

**Translations at the end. uvu**

**Warnings: I think OOC Norway, lots of cursing.**

* * *

"_FAEN!_" Norway dropped his half-full coffee mug with a loud smash, clutching over the coffee stain burning his chest through his shirt. "Dritt, vondt det!" It was currently a meeting break, and a stressed Nordic had decided he needed more coffee so headed to the little canteen up for grabs. American coffee (which he saw as nothing more as a mockery but hey, it was better than nothing) was barley helpful.

He now was in quite horrible pain, gripping the counter and running his hand through his hair. This was his limit, especially the language. He wasn't one to curse, not us-

"Hey, Norge!" A hand slapped him on the back, a little too hard and make Norway nearly fall face first into the surface. He gained his composure, and looked up at the smiling Dane, drinking a tacky American energy drink. Norway frowned.

"Fuck off, not in the mood." He grumbled, crouching to pick up the pieces of coffee mug.

"Hey! What's up, you don't usually curse." Denmark observed, watching the drained looking nation throw the pieces away, another curse slipping past his lips when he cut his thumb.

"Tired. Also stressed. And in pain."

"That doesn't mean you can get all pissy."

"Shut up."

"No, I can talk if I want to."

"Don't test me, today."

"Hey you want some of this? America gave it to me, taste like total—"

"Don't _fucking _test me."

"See! There you go again! Cursing won't get you anywhere, you should just chill out and—_URK!_"

During him speaking, Denmark hadn't noticed his red tie being taken hold of, only realising when Norway gave a hard yank and pulled him forcibly down to his eye level. The tie was wrapped around the hand until he was being strangled quite savagely by the steaming Norwegian Denmark swore he practically saw actual steam leaking out of his ears as black dots spotted his vision.

"_I told you not to fucking TEST me today. I don't have any FUCKING coffee, you stood on my USB with all my FUCKING work on it, my boss is FUCKING __**FURIOUS **__with me about that because I took the wrap for your sorry FUCKING ass and now you're wanting me to try some __**shitty, American, scummy, FUCKING energy**_** drink?**"

Denmark's face was going red, his eyes watering as he gripped Norway's wrist and tried to pry him off. He'd never admit it, but an infuriated Norway was a rival for anyone's strength. "I-I get it—!" He choked out, voice strangled and catching.

"Let go, Norge, 'm sorry—_urk_!" His lip twitching down into a scowl, the younger nation rolled his eyes, and threw him against the counter, causing the Dane to hit his head and fall to the ground with an '_OOF'. _His energy drink was snatched before he stormed away chugging it down and grumbling to himself.

Denmark sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder drag him up. "W' sh'ld do s'm'th'ng." Sweden said, watching Norway nearly knock Prussia flying when he blocked his way through the door. "Th's cold g't dangerous."

"You don't say?" Denmark said sarcastic whilst glaring, motioning to the redened side of his face. Sweden nodded stiffly, narrowing his own eyes. The Dane blinked, before smirking.

"I know that look, Swe." He crossed his arms across his chest and gave him a raised eyebrow look. "You gotta plan?"

"…I m'ght." The Swede's grin showed only in his eyes, but it was enough to convince the older nation this was gonna be fun.

* * *

That's how it all stared. And it did not take Norway long to pick up. One of the many stress stress relievers he used, sometimes daily, was suddenly cut off. His fellow Nordics had turned on him, and ended that one thing.

Taking stress out on Denmark.

This happened over a long period, when he would try and grab the Dane's tie to give it a yank, Finland or Iceland would 'accidently' bump him out of the way usually catching him off guard and knocking him over.

When he'd try and go after Denmark (for example if he was leaving a room with a stupid comment) he'd trip over Sweden's just-so-happened-to-be-stuck-out leg, and by the time he regained his composure, the Dane would be gone or too far for Norway to be bothered going after him.

This eventually piled up, his language never seeming to become cleaner then the last die, not a single hit struck Denmark's smug head. It all happened during a meeting, and Iceland noticed his big brother was shaking. And not just the 'oh shit he's finally coming down off all the caffeine he drinks' shaking which was extremely rare anyway. Nor the 'oh shit _ looks really hot today I just wanna jump them oh my god control yourself' shakes, which were even rarer.

No. These were the '_shakes'_ shakes.

The type that meant in a very short amount of time, all hell was going to break lose. And Denmark may or may not have a 'mild' concision by the end of it. He sighed, and discretely edged his chair away from Norway's; now shaking with him.

It was currently America who was speaking, and noticed as attention was being drawn to the Nordic nation. The chair was making a small rattling at how hard the chair was shaking. Denmark was slowly edging away from the shaking Norwegian, Sweden and Finland watching in a mix of worry and fascination. America stopped talking, and even France and England stopped their quiet bitching to watch what would happen.

After a minute, the shaking stopped. Slowly, Norway climbed to his feet and stood, an unevening shadow covering his eyes and his curl looking slightly jagged.

"Norge, you okay?" Denmark asked, looking at him with a frown. Norway said nothing, instead silently walking to the door, and leaving the room. Denmark looked at Sweden, who simply shrugged a shoulder. America straightened his tie, a little annoyed he was interrupted.

"Okay, anyway! The superhero space headquarters will be plac—"

Suddenly, there was an inhuman scream of rage and a smashing from outside. Followed closely by more crashes and curses in various languages (including Danish, Finish, Swedish, Icelandic and Norwegian of course).

"Åh Gud." Denmark got up, going to the door and opening it, looking out, just as a wall plague rushed past his head; very nearly hitting him in the face.

"I'M FUCKING SICK OF ALL THIS SHIT I'M GONNA FUCKING SWEAR IF I FUCKING WANT YOU CAN'T STOP ME YOU FUCKING DANISH PRICK COME FIGHT ME SEE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS I CAN'T TAKE NOT BEING ABLE TO HIT YOU ANYMORE IT'S HOW I RELIEVE STRESS AND MY COFFEE MACHINE BROKE AND I'M BACK IN ANOTHER FUCKING SHIT COUNTRY WITH SHITTY FUCKING COFFEE AND I'M GONNE WIPE THAT _SMUG DOPISH LOOK OFF YOUR FACE WITH MY FUCKING FIST YOU FUCKING DANE GET THE__** FUCK OVER HERE SO I CAN FUCKING END YOU**_."

Denmark went out, and everyone expected him to fly back through the door with his head kicked in, but instead he came back inside with his arms around the Norwegian, pinning his arms of his sides and holding him above the ground. "SWE, GET THE CLOSET." Denmark ordered, struggling to keep the thrashing screaming younger nation at bay.

Sweden sighed, and got to his feet, going to the janitor's closet conveniently sat at the corner of the room and opening the door. Just in time for Denmark to run in and put Norway down, rushing out not a moment later before Norway could grab him and drag him back in to do as promised. Sweden slammed the door and locked it, just as it bulged out slightly as Norway let out a scream and threw his whole weight against it.

"SLIPP MEG UT HER!" Denmark and Sweden put there backs up against the door, feeling little thumps of Norway attempting to break the door down. "JEG VIL _ENDE_ YOU!"

"Can we end the meeting here?" Finland asked looking to the hosting nation, having gone a little pale from the outburst. He noted Iceland had moved up a couple of seats closer to him, also unnerved. They would have declined, think that the outburst would pass soon; before a broom handle stabbed through the door an inch above Denmark's head, splitting through his hair and making the Dane swallow hard.

The meeting was put to an end, and the other nations left quickly, some going to see what the carnage outside was like. This left the remaining Scandinavian nations to wait out Norway's tantrum inside the janitor's closet.

* * *

An hour later, Finland was sat on a desk, playing 'Angry Birds' on Sweden's iPod, Iceland was dropping off in a chair leaning on a desk with a coffee next to him and Denmark and Sweden were sat down on the floor, backs up against the door and waiting, Denmark with his hat over his eyes and Sweden twiddling his thumbs.

There was a knock from inside the room. "Dane…" Denmark stirred, and Sweden glanced at him. "Denmark." Lifting his hat, he sat up and waited another moment. There was a sigh and another knock. "Denmark, open the door."

Denmark blinked. "And I should because…?"

"Because I still have the broom and you don't want to know what I'm going to do with it if I manage to break out of here."

Sighing, Sweden got up and pulled Denmark up with him. Iceland had fallen asleep against the desk and Finland paused the game and watched curiously to see what else there was to see.

Denmark opened the door, revealing a drained and worn out looking Norway. The Dane smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "You feeling better, now?"

Norway glared, but nodded. "Suppose."

Looking smug, Denmark was about to pull the 'see-I-saved-the-day-again' card. His tie, however was grabbed and he was yanked forward. Pain exploded in 'Skagen', soaring up as Norway's knee came in hard contact. Denmark choked out a breath and collapsed forward when he was left to drop, curled up and cupping his vital regions, hissing like an injured cat.

"Now, I feel a lot better." He left the other nations to tend to the Dane-in-pain, snatching the coffee from the sleeping Icelantic and sipping it when he walked out and headed to his room.

Just what he needed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_FAEN! - FUCK!  
_****Dritt, vondt det! - Shit, that hurts!**  
**Åh Gud. - Oh God.**  
**SLIPP MEG UT HER! - LET GO OF ME!**  
**JEG VIL ****_ENDE_**** YOU! - I WILL ****_END _****YOU!**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
